


The Twentieth of Duscar

by Kileykao



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Off Screen Death, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: Caleb Widogast is dead.Caleb Widogast died on the twentieth day of Duscar.





	The Twentieth of Duscar

Caleb Widogast is dead. 

Caleb Widogast died on the twentieth day of Duscar. 

Caleb Widogast died on the twentieth day of Duscar, and as he fell to the ground, Jester Lavorre screams. 

Somewhere in another country, a raven is flying through the sky over the watching the snow idly fall over the city of Whitestone. The Raven would rather spend this day circling the city, watching the festival and the raven would rather watch his family celebrate the holiday. Instead he feels the familiar tug of his matron calling unto him for his assistance. 

Caleb Widogast is dead, he died today on the twentieth day of Duscar, and when a raven lands above his head there is a blue skinned tiefling crying into his fine clothes. She is crying and begging to the Traveller into his chest. The Raven cocks his head, and the tiefling is begging. 

The Raven is replaced with a half-elf, cloaked in black feathers, and colorful beads lining his hair. 

And the rest of the party surrounding takes a step towards him, a small uproar of commotion over the stranger standing over their dead brother.  
The tiefling is still crying, and the half-elf smiles. 

“Death,” he says, a soft smile on his face, “is hard, it’s an ending and a beginning, and...”

The tiefling is crying, and asking him to save the man lying dead under them. The blue skinned tiefling is begging to her god, and beginning to him, and crying for the man she loves. 

The Raven of a Man looks at this woman, falling apart to the death of boyfriend, and a familiar wash of pain washes over the half-elf. He looks at the tiefling, and just for a second he sees his sister begging for her husband’s life. 

He smiles to her, and it’s soft, “Some things can’t be changed, and honestly that sucks,” he begins again.

Her tears don’t subside. It’s not the first time the Raven has had this conversation, and won’t be the last. As he opens his mouth to continue, a man cloaked in green’s hand washes over Caleb Widogast’s chest. The Green Cloaked Man looks at the half-elf and in a familiar voice says, “Life for this one lives, Vax’ildan,”

The Traveller looks at his chosen Cleric, his favorite of his followers and smiles, “My dear Jester, I might just be able to fix this problem just this once,”

“Artagan, his soul belongs to my Queen now, you must know this.”  
Jester might not be able to see the Traveller’s face, but she knows that he is smiling. 

“Not everything is that simple, champion,” then his voice washes over Jester, and feels his present more than she sees it. His voice whispers into her head, a suggestion if you will.   
The Traveler is gone. But the idea in his chosen head is one of family. Is one of love. 

“My Jester,” he had said, “A love is a powerful thing, and sometimes that can change even the fate that is chosen by those who chose fate make”

Jester Lavorre kisses one final breath of tears into Caleb Widogast. 

The Raven of a Man smiles, and his hand glows life into the Zeminan.   
Love is a powerful thing. 

On the Twentieth of Duscar Caleb Widogast looks into the eyes of black haired half-elf confusion rushing threw him. The half-elf smiles and says “This is your only second chance Mr. Widogast, use it well,”

He looks to the man’s family, and thinks of his own. 

“Enjoy your Winter’s Crest, Mr. Widogast,”

The Raven of the Man is a raven once more, off into the night, to once again join his own family in celebration.


End file.
